Seasons
The calendar of Quaranth-Nar is split into six seasons, or periods, each of 74 days. A total rotation, commonly referred to as a year, is made up of 444 days in total. The seasonal changes that come to the continent are important, specifically for agriculture an sea-faring, and many religious scriptures offer justification of just why the weather and the lands change throughout the year. Havronth Havronth is the hottest of the seasons and, at the dawn of its first day, beckons the coming of a new cycle. Literally translated from the Elder tongue as scorched earth, Havronth brings unrelenting heat to the realm. While the degree of heat changes per year, and per location in the world, Havronth generally threatens much agriculture and makes overland travel quite difficult. This is why the majority of agriculture in Quaranth-Nar is known to hail from the North, where the temperatures stay mild even during the hottest of days. Some areas of the continent suffer drought during Havronth, mostly those landlocked and isolated from fresh water and the refreshing winds of the oceans. Savriel Literally translating as the harvest from the Elder tongue, Savriel is the month of good tidings, fresh food and refreshing weather. The scorching heat of Havronth has mostly passed, the agricultural cycle soon to come to an end, and the majority of Quaranth-Nar spends this time preparing for the colder months that are ahead. Tarveth Literally translated into the common tongue as the winds, Tarveth ushers in the coming of the colder months, a signal that the final harvest of the year have come and gone, and the time for wind jackets has arrived. Tarveth is usually a very stormy month, bringing in rains from the oceans, and it is common for an early frost or snow the grace the Northern parts of the world in the later days of the month. Dariat Translated from the Elder tongue to mean the frost, Dariat the coldest and harshest period of the yearly cycle. The majority of the continent is met with snows, save for the harsh centre and some of the Southern coast. Travel during this time is dangerous, even by sea, and the ability to plant crops (even in the warmer regions) is a struggle - the majority of produce and stock for Dariat is saved up during the rest of the year. Quaras Translated the mean the melts, Quaras brings a slow end to the colder months as the realm slowly thaws. The days become a little longer and, in some of the warmer regions, farming begins again. There are few 'cold' crops that are planted during this time, though the day to day survival for most is still challenged by the elements. By the end of the month, most of the North has defrosted. Tediul Signalling the end to the year, a month literally translated as the seed, Tediul is the final of the six months and beckons a fresh start for the land. The cold months have gone, the realm slowly warming up to the scorched seasons to come, and farmers all over grace the soil with new crops.